K-Style
K-Style (Korean Style) is an emergent gameplay style that is widely used in all versions of Gunz. Contrary to popular belief, K-Style was coded into Gunz sometime between february 03 and late 03 / early 2004 by Maiet Entertainment (needs reference). 'The point is to cancel moves that would otherwise be time-consuming and expose the user to risk. The most basic principle of K-Style is to always stay in movement. The skilled K-Styler continually moves to avoid fire and strings together basic moves to create what could be called a fluid "dance". The majority of K-Stylers takes advantage of the animations involving Swords (Katanas), Kodachis and Large Swords. The K-Stylers use animations to cancel other animations. An example of such an act would be pressing the attack key to execute a basic sword slash then using the guard key to cancel the animation. The most basic canceling method is the use of block. While K-Style has become a widely accepted mode of playing, it has often come under attack as being exploitative of glitches (a true statement) and thus against the rules or morally unacceptable. It is also worth noting that in the incipient months after the release of Gunz, developers did in fact "fix" K-Style in an extremely unpopular patch. However, seeing the reaction this provoked, the patch was rescinded and K-Style was left intact. However, it is important to note that players in officially released videos of GunZ: The Duel, as well as actual game moderators, have been witnessed utilizing K-Style as their main way of playing. There has been virtually no effort by the programmers of MAIET to abolish it. On the contrary, MAIET is making a conscious effort to keep K-Style in their upcoming game, GunZ 2: The Second Duel. They ended up not though. '''Swap Shot ' to Gun > Shot > Switch to Second Gun > Shot Swap shot is a basic K-Style technique where you shoot one weapon, switch to the second weapon, shoot that one, and switching back. Shooting weapons in this matter is ideal for cutting down delay on high delay weapons as you can shoot one shotgun, switch and shoot the second one without waiting for the first to fire again. 'Reload Shot ' to Gun > Shot > Reload > Switch to Second Gun > Shot > Reload A faster way of shooting two gang gang high-delayed weapons. It is used mainly for those who use shotguns and / or rockets. This technique most likely was inspired by the Swap Shot, which involves switching from weapon to weapon and shooting. Reload Shot noticeably decreases the delay in weapon shots, meaning the user can get in more shots than otherwise. Note: Do not wait for the weapon to finish reloading. Note: With a rocket will lock your shots up and only allow you to fire one. Simply shoot one switch and shoot the other with rockets because its delay is high, but the shot gets off fast. 'Slash Shot ' > Dash > Slash (hold) > Switch to Gun > Shot . Notice how the player appears to be dashing while using a Ranged Weapon.]] Quickly switch to a ranged weapon while moving. As an added bonus, any nearby opponent will be slashed. Caution must be taken to avoid "turtling" opponents. Note: Slash shot is often combined with Swap Shot and Reload Shot. '''Half Step > Dash > Slash > Switch to Gun > Dash > Shot A slight advance of Slash Shot, using two dashes instead of one. This technique is to shoot once while dashing twice, leading to damage and evasion. It is the typical K-Style move. This move is one of the best moves in K-Style for evasion and the ability to deal damage if you can aim well. Also other than the Butterfly this move is the most used move in the game. Half Half Step > Slash > Switch to Gun > Dash > Shot A variation of Half step. It involves a jump just before the second slash. This move is the lesser form of Half Step. It's good for evasion (though predictable) and it's much easier to aim at someone when using Half Half Step. There is also a reload variation which has the same effect as the Reload Half Step. Butterfly > Dash > Slash > Block A quick combo to slash an opponent while in the air and also remaining relatively safe from upper gunfire. This method cancels an attack animation while airborne using block. There are many strategies involved with using the butterfly, including the "COD", or Circle of Death, which involves repeatedly using the move in a tight circle around the opponent. Double Butterfly > Slash > Block > Dash > Slash > Block Commonly abbreviated DBF It is also good for when you can corner another player so that you can kill them off with relative ease. Note: In terms of speed compared to a full speed Butterfly, a Double Butterfly is a bit slower. Juggle > Block > Jump > Dash > Slash > Block A technique to keep your opponent from returning to the ground after a flip, while at the same time, dealing damage. After flipping your opponent, butterfly under them to keep them in the air. Note: This is possible if the opponent does not safe fall. You can also use different techniques than butterfly to keep your opponent in air, for example; Flash Step. E-Flip (Extended Flip) > Flip / Dash The exact same thing as E-Lunge (Extended Lunge), but with a sword. You will not move as far because the flip animation is shorter. Note: Your second keypress of the movement key needs to be timed with your alternative fire key / click. Wall Cancel Jump > Slash > Dash (back to wall) A movement technique to shorten the time needed to scale a verticle surface. When wall canceling, the player essentially "bounces" off the wall by canceling the animation of flipping backwards off the wall with a slash. Multi Wall Running ''' Run > Slash (makes you fall off the wall) > Dash to another wall at 45 degree angle > Jump twice to run on that wall As the name implies, it involves wall running multiple times. Mostly useless in combat, its a way for one to get around a bit faster. '''Reload Half Step > Dash > Slash > Switch to Gun > Dash > Shot > Reload A variation of the half step, which utilizes the reload button to cancel delay, making the motion faster and therefor more evasive. The reload also cancels the shooting delay, so the same gun may be shot off at a quicker rate. Flash Step > Dash > Slash > Switch to Gun > Switch to Sword A technique usually used to get around and climb up walls. This is known as an "advanced Wall Cancel." It can be used to climb walls and move around with agility and speed. Advanced Flash Step (Double Flash Step) > Slash > Switch to Gun > Switch to Sword > Dash > Slash > Switch to Gun > Switch to Sword > Dash This is pretty useless unless you want to get an easy animation lock, and dodge incomming bullets or if you can do the Windstep which uses the AFS + HHS (Advanced Flash Step + Half Half Step). Also doing this frequently will make you seem less predictable, as long as you don't do it the same time everytime. Note: You can add dashes here and there to make it more advanced. Forbidden Step > Slash > Switch to Gun > Shot > Switch to Sword > Dash > Slash > Switch to Second Gun > Dash > Shot This move used to be rarely seen or done. Now you see more and more people doing it. It's hard to aim, but you really don't need to. It consists of 1 jump, 2 slashes and 2 shots. The use of the reloading cancel is near essential, many people cannot perform this move without it. This is basically a Slash Shot without dash, and a Half Step combined in one jump. Triple Butterfly > Slash > Block > Slash > Block > Slash > Block Often known as TBF. It is an even quicker version of the Butterfly, consisting of three "butterflies". Contrary to popular belief, TBF can be performed with all swords regardless of delay. This is because blocks have a constant delay and the block right after a slash cancels the delay of the sword. Quadruple Butterfly (Land) Jump > Slash > Block > Slash > Block > Slash > Block > Slash > Block Most commonly known as QBF. It is the fastest of all butterfly moves, involving a glitch known as block cancel. The only currently known way to legitimately QBF is to have a player assist you by flipping you. Tutorial : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYRGmN8pmvA Category:Tutorials